Lee Jung Gil
Profile *'Name:' 이정길 / Lee Jung Gil (Lee Jeong Gil) *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Haeju, Hwanghae-namdo, North Korea *'Height:' 173cm *'Weight:' 72kg *'Star sign:' Libra *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Wife (Park Jung Hye), one daughter/violinist Lee Ja-heun and one son TV Shows *Gracious Revenge (KBS2, 2019) *Switch: Change the World (SBS, 2018) *Good Witch (SBS, 2018) *Return of Bok Dan Ji (MBC, 2017) *Always Spring (MBC, 2016) *Memory (tvN, 2016) *My Daughter, Geum Sa Wol (MBC, 2015) *Eve's Love (MBC, 2015) *Greatest Marriage (TV Chosun, 2014) *Cunning Single Lady (MBC, 2014) *You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2013) *Melody of Love (KBS1, 2013) *Shark (KBS2, 2013) *IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) *Ad Genius Lee Tae Baek (KBS2, 2013) *Cheer Up, Mr. Kim! (KBS1, 2012) *The Chaser (SBS, 2012, cameo) *A Wife's Credentials (JTBC, 2012) *An Angel's Choice (MBC, 2012) *Scent of a Woman (SBS, 2011) *Romance Town (KBS2, 2011) *Sweet Palpitations (KBS2, 2011) *It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (SBS, 2010) *Athena: Goddess of War (SBS, 2010) *IRIS (KBS2, 2009) *Don't Hesitate (SBS, 2009) *Take Care of the Young Lady (KBS2, 2009) *Partner (KBS2, 2009) *Boys Over Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *My Life's Golden Age (MBC, 2008) *My Sweet City (SBS, 2008) *You Are Very Good (KBS1, 2008) *I Hate You, But It's Fine (KBS1, 2007) *I Came in Search of a Flower (KBS2, 2007) *Mun Hee (MBC, 2007) *White Tower (MBC, 2007) *Yeon Gae Somun (SBS, 2006) *A Woman's Choice (KBS2, 2006) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Jikji (SBS, 2005) *Lovers in Prague (SBS, 2005) *The Secret Lovers (MBC, 2005) *Resurrection (KBS2, 2005) *5th Republic (MBC, 2005) *Pharmacist Kim's Daughters (MBC, 2005) *Land (SBS, 2004) *Oh! Pil Seung And Bong Soon Young (KBS2, 2004) *April Kiss (KBS2, 2004) *New Human Market (SBS, 2004) *Desert Spring (MBC, 2003) *One Million Roses (KBS1, 2003) *Pearl Necklace (KBS2, 2003) *Sweetheart (SBS, 2003) *Escape From Unemployment (SBS, 2003) *Land of Wine (SBS, 2003) *Girl School (KBS2, 2002) *Rival (SBS, 2002) *Man of the Sun, Lee Je-ma (KBS2, 2002) *Who's My Love (KBS2, 2002) *Sidestreet People (KBS2, 2002) *Man of Autumn (MBC, 2001) *Pure Heart (MBC, 2001) *Four Sisters (MBC, 2001) *Beautiful Days (SBS, 2001) *Tender Hearts (KBS1, 2001) *The Full Sun (KBS2, 2000) *Juliet's Man (SBS, 2000) *RNA (KBS2, 2000) *Say it With Your Eyes (MBC, 2000) *Wave (SBS, 1999) *King and Queen (KBS1, 1998) *Song of the Wind (SBS, 1998) *Steal My Heart (SBS, 1998) *Samgim Era (삼김시대) (SBS, 1998) *Spring after Winter (겨울 지나고 봄) (SBS, 1998) *Passionate Love (열애) (KBS2, 1997) *The Reason I Live (내가 사는 이유) (MBC, 1997) *Im Kkeok Jung (SBS, 1996) *Start of Happiness (행복의 시작) (SBS, 1996) *Between Father And Son (부자유친) (SBS, 1996) *Dazzling Dawn (KBS1, 1995) *Korea Gate (SBS, 1995) *Asphalt Man (SBS, 1995) *Goblin is Coming (SBS, 1994) *Scent of Love (SBS, 1994) *3rd Republic (MBC, 1993) *Kingdom of Anger (분노의 왕국) (MBC, 1992) *Eyes of Dawn (MBC, 1991) *Betrayal of the Rose (배반의 장미) (MBC, 1990) *2nd Republic (제2공화국) (MBC, 1989) *The Last Idol (마지막 우상) (MBC, 1988) *Three Women (세 여인) (MBC, 1988) *Temptation (유혹) (MBC, 1987) *The Face of a City (도시의 얼굴) (MBC, 1987) *Three Families Under One Roof (한지붕 세가족) (MBC, 1986) season 2 *The Hoechun Gate (MBC, 1986) *The Wind Orchid (MBC, 1985) *Sunflower in Winter (겨울 해바라기) (MBC, 1983) *The King of Chudong Palace (MBC, 1983) *Nocturne (야상곡) (MBC, 1981) *Embrace (포옹) (MBC, 1981) *1st Republic (제1공화국) (MBC, 1981) Movies *I Love You (2001) *Today's Woman (1989) *Affection (1987) *Madame Aema 3 (1985) *The Popular Student (1977) *Towards the High Place (1977) *Good Bye, Sir! (1977) *Two Dreamers (1977) *The Youth (1977) *Prayer of a Girl (1976) *Farewell (1976) *I Must Live (1976) *Black Night (1975) *A Promise (1975) *Graduating School Girls (1975) *Anna's Will (1975) *Promise of the Flesh (1975) Trivia *'Education:' Sorabol High School, Sorabol Arts College (Department of Theater and Film) External Links *Korean Wikipedia *English Wikipedia Category:KActor